brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
VSRFX (video game)
Virtua System Reinforcement Fighter Xtreme known in short as VSRFX. Is a Fighting/Beat'em Up game by In-Verse Productions. The Plot is based on the Reboot written by her own petition, since the first version had several writing inconsistencies. Is Multi-platform. Five years later, there will be semi-reboot with the release of The Raven - VSRFX, the game that marks the fifth anniversary of the series in December of 2016. Plot In the year 2000, era in where everyone feared a dangerous organization, where no one could escape from, many orphans were captured and mysteriously disappeared due to unknown causes. Two of them are sons of renowned fighters who had disappeared. The Project VSRFX, rests on a pair of siblings who have genetically modified them their bodies with robotic parts, especially the girl who has her characteristic red eye, An internal armor and unfamiliar metallic parts. the boy in his part taking the metal limbs and having a abnormal super strength, deleting all their memories, and being faithful to the orders of their superiors, the process began in 2007, it would take at least two years and a half to end. Years passed, in 2009, and everyone took it as part of their daily life, more and more orphans hiding in lodges and adoptions were increasing steadily. Both siblings woken up and they turned into killing machines, these siblings are known as Claude and Valeria. When Valeria saw that she was cloned, she murderers them and after she sees people dying for the cruelty of the bosses, she could not stand it more and decided to oppose the organization, the young woman met Elisa Delgado, a police who helps her quietly to leave here. Valeria later meets Hisame Nagi and Charlie Vernon, First was difficult to convince, the second joined at first sight, because he was wrongly imprisoned. Charlie recommends Valeria a friend that would help them strategically and materially, Haizea Velano. first when they saw it was very strange, but Valeria was the first after a short battle to accept her and her powers, Later they were joined by Nagi after his "redemption", Ryo who is Nagi's little brother, Emil and Chris, two unknown convicts. Who would help recruit more people to oppose Phantom, the organization. Claude, a young man who was also brainwashed and to a more obedient than his sister, was sent to hunt and kill his sister, his fight against her would take a long time. Valeria defeated Claude and saves him, both embrace while falling rubble from the base where they are. Then defeating the six masters could have a big and important risk and even the teamwork was in game. After beating all these, their leader Marcel explains why his people wanted to experiment, because of just power for the sake of power, and dies exploding the plane. Later, Valeria, Claude and the others escape in another plane. Since most people now return to a normal life and not being "killing machines". Valeria and her friends formed a Gang, The Ravens, being more neutral aligned, while being criminals, they're also indirect heroes too. Gameplay The Gameplay is a 2.5D styled gameplay with 3D stages, has an eight direction joystick with three buttons, punch, kick and guard. You can do special combinations, many of them are varied or just similar. You can train your characters and acquire more variety of martial arts and combos. The physically weaker character such as Charlie and Haizea have a special shield, and can be trained in throw and magic for each one. Characters Main Characters * Valeria Lindbergh: The "heroine" of this story, she's a girl who became a Killing machine due to her Mechanic Implants, due to her brainwashing and not-so-nice, her personality, is rude, cruel, and swears a lot with insults, also she will not have compassion if someone betrays her. She's 16 years old, her Height is 177cm (5' 9.8"), and Weights 54kg (119lbs.), her Birthday is December 5. * Claude Lindbergh: Valeria's older brother, he, like Valeria became a Killing Machine for the very same reasons as his sister, due to his brainwashing he's tenacious and serious, however, he genuinely doesn't want to attack everyone, and he's apparently educated. He's 18 years old, his Height is 180cm (5' 11") and Weights 70kg (154lbs), his Birthday is August 19. * Elisa Delgado: Is a Policewoman who also works as an Agent to an International Organization, she's very strict and serious woman who wants to end the mission that her Mentor entrusted, Arresting the strongest members of that organization, however, she can be nice and enthusiastic as well. She's 22 years old, her Height is 173cm (5' 8"), Her Weight is 55kg (121lbs), her Birthday is February 27. * Nagi Hisame: He's a Fighting Champion who loves to help to good causes and being good at school, he's hotheaded, studious and hardworking, he wants to being the best at his own tasks he sometimes too focused in justice things. However, he maintains his cool. His Height is 165cm (5' 5") and his weight is 56kg (123lbs), his Birthday is September 8. He's 15 years old. * Charlie Vernon: Is a geek that was wrongly arrested due to someone misheard his name (This is a running gag also), however, when Valeria found him, she let him freed so she can use him to helping others to escape. He's a Nice boy and very intelligent in mechanics. His Height is 163cm (5' 4") and his Weight is 50kg (110lbs), his Birthday is September 30. He's 15 years old. * Haizea Velano: She's a rich girl from a Magical and sacred family, has a IQ of 200. Despite all her wealth, she's willing to take down an Organization with her Strategies and Collaborators, she's intelligent, cult and also loves handicraft, apparently, she has alien blood. Her Height is 175cm (5' 9"), her Weight is 61kg (134lbs), her Birthday is August 31. She's 20 years old. Other Characters * Mina Lindbergh: She's the Cousin of Valeria and Claude, very helpful and happier than her Cousins, since very little she is trained in various martial arts like her cousins. Her Height is 174cm (5' 8") and her Weight is 53kg (117lbs), Her Birthday is July 6. She's 20 years old. * Mr. Big (Master Big): He's Mina's Bodyguard and also her Manager. Despite his looks, he's actually a nice guy, and her father figure, he uses nunchaku. His Height is 193cm (6' 4") and his Weight is 90kg (198lbs), his Birthday is February 3. He's 35 years old. * Ryo Hisame: Younger brother of Nagi Hisame, althrough he's a little more reserved than his older brother, he also strives for the same intentions. His Height is 155cm (5' 1"), His Weight is 46kg (101lbs), His Birthday is March 3. He's 12 years old. * Shirley Riggs: Shirley is a member of the Phantom, a ruthless girl who doesn't care about even herself, only fighting, fighting and fighting. Her Height is 160cm (5' 3"), Her Weight is a secret, Her Birthday is September 3. She's 17 years old. * Trey Bryant: A reckless boy and member of Phantom, he thinks that he has no future himself, however, he changes. His Height is 170cm (5' 7"), His Weight is 58kg (128lbs), His Birthday is October 1. He's 18 years old. * Kim Seong Hyang: A studious woman who has a grudge against Phantom for abducting her younger brother, she practices Tae Kwon Do. Her height is 162 cm (5' 3"), her Weight is 47 kg (104 lbs), Her Birthday is January 19. She's 19 years old. * Chris Rhodes and Emil Westfield: Two guys that always are together and even join Valeria's Party. Chris is the serious of the two, while Emil is the one who goofs off. Their data is unknown, but they're aprox. the same age as Nagi and Charlie. Antagonists/Phantom * Marcel Adler: He's the head of the Main branch of Phantom, He wants nothing than someone wins a fight against him, he's very powerful, and has several connections, apparently, his force is very inhuman. His Height is 188cm (6' 2"), His Weight is 88kg (194lbs), His Birthday is December 27. * Nick Howard: He's the Head of The Mechanic Division of Phantom, he's noble and when someone fights him, he respects the opponent. His Height is 191cm (6' 3"), His Weight is 102kg (225lbs), his Birthday is January 6. * Mao Chung: She's the Head of the Faculty and Politics Divison of Phantom, she's strong, deceitful, and very strict with everyone who's against her. Her Height is 170cm (5' 7"), Her Weight is 52kg (115lbs), her Birthday is May 19. * Jack Burton: Head of Military Division, he's cunning, intelligent and also expert on using weapons as well, he's not the type of guy to be underestimated. His Height is 183cm (6' 0"), His Weight is 76kg (168lbs), His Birthday is February 20. * Francesca Kírova: She's one of the twins and the head of the Monitoring Division, she has some abilities that belongs to her Family. Her Height is 168cm (5' 6") and Her Weight is 57kg (126lbs), Her Birthday is November 15. * Luciana Kírova: She's one of the twins and the head of the Weapons and Army Division, she has some abilities that belongs to her Family. Her Height is 167cm (5' 5.8") and Her Weight is 58kg (128lbs), Her Birthday is November 15. Trivia * Is debatable that Valeria is effectively a heroine or a villainess, despite her "good" Actions. Her big character development will not happen until the sequel. * This game is based on the Reboot rather than the original, in where there was many writing and spelling errors. * This game is the first attempt at In-Verse Productions to create a true 'antihero'.